


Dinner and Love-Struck

by wolfsharingan15



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dinner, Dinner theater, Fluff, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Meet-Cute, Theater - Freeform, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsharingan15/pseuds/wolfsharingan15
Summary: To say that Arthur was upset was an understatement.





	Dinner and Love-Struck

**Author's Note:**

> to fill the prompt: In which Arthur falls in love with a theater performer.

To say that Arthur was upset was an understatement.

At first, Arthur thought he would spend his one day off in bed, at home, and by himself. Arthur counts on his days off to collect himself and refresh before going back to work the next day. Running a publishing house was hard work and he barely left his office from all of his work. When he does have those few days off, he wants it to himself. It's not that Arthur dislikes going out with other people, he loves getting together with his friends. He even enjoys getting together with his step-sister, Morgana, who works with him in his publishing house as an editor. So, he loved going out and enjoying himself.

However, today, on his one day off, he was sitting in a stifling suit in a booth of a VIP table at a very well-loved dinner theater. He was there to see a performance and to celebrate his stepsister's engagement to Leon, a friend and co-worker of his.

Now, Arthur normally would be happy for both Morgana and Leon, but the fact that this last-minute event came up so suddenly kind of irritated him. 

Morgana looked at Arthur and deflated, "Arthur, I told you there was going to be dinner."

"Yes, a dinner, not a dinner theater, and you never told me when this dinner was happening. I was starting to think you wouldn't be having a dinner and, besides, what if I had plans tonight?" Arthur muttered to Morgana who sat leaning forward across the table so she could hear her step-brother amongst the other voices in the theater.

Morgana chuckled, amused, and it was in her voice when she replied, "Oh, Arthur, you're silly. I know you didn't have plans. If you did, it would've been in your agenda book."

Arthur was appalled and stunned to silence. He knew she was right; he always wrote down his plans, including things like conferences, meetings, author parties or signings, and other things that go on in his own private life. He also couldn't help but flush a little at the thought of Morgana looking into the agenda book that he kept in his desk drawer. Morgana had been snooping through his stuff. At the same time, he felt kind of glad that he went out of the house, even if it was last minute.

Instead of saying anything, he opened his menu to stare at the food choices.

This particular dinner theater had a few different menus. One regular menu which anyone can order from, but will have to pay extra. Then, there is the preset menu which is something that is already planned to match the production. This time it’s American food, specifically, New York-inspired food. The other menus were beverages and desserts, as well as a kid’s menu.

Arthur flipped through the menus multiple times before their waiter came to get their order. After they ordered food, he decided that it would be best to distract himself, so he picked up the program and began to page through it.

The program displayed some information about future productions before going into the cast of the current production. Arthur noticed that most of the cast had been in other productions for the dinner theater and some were seasonal performers. There was a small note at the end wherein big bold letters printed,  
'Our dinner theater is excited to welcome Merlin Emrys to his first production. Merlin is excited to be apart of our cast and give our audiences a great performance.'

Arthur had to roll his eyes. It seemed like this new actor was cocky and confident enough to brag and boast about being a new actor. He never saw that when he came for other performances. He made a mental note to keep a lookout for this new actor.

It was moments after Arthur finished his meal that the music began to play and an older man came out onto the stage with a kind smile on his face. He bowed to the audience that welcomed him in applause. The man straightened up and began to speak.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. My name is Gaius and I would like to welcome you all to our dinner theater. We have a great performance in store for you tonight but, before that, we would like to recognize some special events that are being celebrated at our theater," Gaius took out a small notebook from his pocket and opened it up, "First of all, let us get the birthdays out of the way."

As he read off the birthdays, the audience clapped and congratulated the birthday guests.

Then, Gaius went on, "Finally, we would like to congratulate Morgana and Leon on their engagement."

The entire hall applauded and Arthur's table added their little cheers and hollers. It embarrassed Arthur but he joined for Morgana's sake.

Once the hall had quieted down, Gaius put away his little notebook and said, "Now then, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to once again welcome you to our theater. Please, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show."

As Gaius went backstage, the lights dimmed, the stage was illuminated and the music started to play. On stage was a lone actor and Arthur was immediately captivated by him. He was tall and lean with high cheekbones, dark hair, and bright blue eyes. His voice was smooth and it projected out toward the audience as he sang and danced the opening number.

The rest of the performance went by in a blur as Arthur found himself glued to the stage; he found himself especially into the performance when Merlin was on stage.

During the intermission, they ordered some dessert and talked about the performance.

"They picked a really good lead and supporting role this time," Leon said, gaining nods of approval.

Arthur picked up the program and flipped to the cast list to where he saw Merlin's photo and a quick and short welcome note. He suddenly wanted to know more about him. Morgana noticed her brother's sudden interest.

"Do you think they'll let us meet the actors in the lobby," she asked loud enough for Arthur to hear.

Leon shrugged, "I don't know. They might, but they don't do that all the time."

Arthur leaned back into his seat a little excited. He may be able to meet Merlin and speak to him, if only for a little bit. Arthur was hopeful, but at the same time, confused. Why was he so interested in this actor?

It's not as if he struggled with relationships, to begin with. He hasn't been seeing anyone recently, but that doesn't mean he couldn't find someone.

As the performance continued, Arthur was still focusing on Merlin. Arthur was beginning to think that Merlin couldn't look any better, but then Merlin had a solo and Arthur was practically floating with that voice. There was a moment when Merlin and Arthur locked eyes briefly and Arthur could feel a pull towards the performer, but the pull vanished when Merlin stepped back to center stage. When Merlin finished, Arthur must've clapped till his hands were red but, then again, the rest of the audience seemed to love Merlin as well.

When the performance finished and the performers bowed and left the stage, Arthur had to practically refrain himself from running out to the lobby. He pushed in his chair and grabbed his jacket, slinging it over his arm. As he and his party made it out to the lobby, he was relieved to see the cast ready for pictures and autographs, still in makeup and costume.

Arthur noticed Merlin shaking hands with an older couple. He was smiling shyly as he spoke with them. Arthur gulped and went up next in line.

When it was Arthur's turn, he looked at Merlin. Now, he had his chance.  
"Thanks for coming to the show," Merlin said happily, bringing out his hand.

Arthur smiled and shook his hand, "It was great, I can't believe I almost didn't come."

His eyes connected with Merlin's again. They were a brilliant blue that held so much light and yet were also very mysterious.

Merlin released Arthur's hand, "Well, I am glad that you did come."

Arthur felt like there was a secret meaning in that sentence.

“Me, too,” Arthur smirked, replying sincerely.

Arthur cleared his throat and said, "So, it says on the program that you're a new actor."

Merlin nodded, "I'm new to this town and theatre. I moved here recently from Ealdor. I'm pretty new to everything here."

Arthur took out his business card and handed it to Merlin, "Perhaps I could show you around sometime?"

Merlin took the card and his smile grew, "Yes, I'd like that a lot."

As they parted ways, Arthur went to his car with high hopes and, the next day, his hopes were answered when he received a call from a certain actor inviting him to dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my friends on Amino for helping me with proofreading and helping me edit it.


End file.
